Ultimate Aggregor (Episode)
'''Ultimate Aggregor' is the tenth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot In a desert, Aggregor has Ra'ad in his capture. This takes place after ''Fused''. Aggregor takes Ra'ad to his ship, but Plumbers arrive to capture him. Aggregor uses his ship's lasers to drive away the Plumbers and gets away with Ra'ad. He puts Ra'ad in a cage like the other captured aliens and attempts to escape, but the Plumbers attack his ship. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are at Mr. Smoothy testing out what looks like a new smoothie flavor (lamb-and-sardine), which Ben seems to like. However, their hanging around is over when Ben's fans comes to harrass him. Ben becomes Big Chill and then changes into Ultimate Big Chill and blocks away the fans. They see a Grandpa Max hologram on the Ultimatrix and go to the desert where Aggregor and the Plumbers fought. Kevin seems to knowing a lot about the battle's crime scene, which shocks the others. They take Kevin's jet to find Aggregor's ship. Gwen and Kevin talk, with Kevin shutting up Gwen with a kiss on the cheek. They find Aggregor's drones and fight them. Ben changes into Lodestar during the battle and they defeat the drones, so Ben decides to use Lodestar's magnetic abilities to stop the ship, but it explodes, presumably killing them. Gwen managed to protect Kevin and Max from the explosion and think Ben died, but Ben recreates himself back into Lodestar. They wonder where Aggregor is at, and he is at the Los Soledad military base. They find Paradox's time-travel machine, which he is going to use to absorb the other aliens' powers. They talk to the military Colonel Rozum and Paradox arrives, where he explains Aggregor's use of his time machine. Colonel Rozum gives them permission to stop Aggregor, and Paradox leaves. The base is guarded with Aggregor's drones, so they battle, with Ben becoming Swampfire (but later changing into Ultimate Swampfire). Aggregor releases Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'Andor, Andreas, and Ra'ad, but takes control of their minds and has them attack Ben and his friends. A fight is engaged against the team and the other aliens. They release Bivalvan from control, but he disappears. When Ra'ad squeezes Ultimate Swampfire, Ben becomes Nanomech and shoots Ra'ad's head piece, and disappears too. The same happens to the others. Aggregor then begins to absorb his energy and Kevin tries to reason, explaining that Kevin once drove mad of power several years ago when he absorbed all of Ben 10's powers and became Kevin 11, but Aggregor doesn't listen. He then powers himself and breaks the fabric of time. Ben becomes Humongousaur and destroys the machine, but Aggregor escapes and the aliens disappear. Aggregor reemerges as being fused with all of the aliens, and has become Ultimate Aggregor. Major events *Aggregor absorbs all five aliens and becomes Ultimate Aggregor. *Max almost dies and gets a new nervous system. *We find out why Kevin was so evil in the original series. Quotes *'Paradox: '''A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away. *NanoMech: float like a butterfly sting like a bee *'Nanomech: What? *'Kevin: '''Its just we really can't take you seriously with that voice. *'Kevin: You think you can manage not to crash plane for five minutes? *'Ben:' I don't know, that's like, double my record. *'Kevin:' You should probably can an eye on me. I'm not trustworthy. *'Grandpa Max:' Wait Ben, it's a trap! *'Kevin:' Ive went for the off switch myself *'Ben:' There's an off switch? Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Bivalvan *Galapagus *P'andor *Andreas *Ra'ad *Paradox *Max *Plumbers *Colonel Rozum Villains *Aggregor (later transformed into Ultimate Aggregor) Aliens used *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill *Lodestar *Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire *Nanomech *Humongousaur Trivia * This marks the first time Kevin kissed Gwen (on the cheek). *This is the first time we see Lodestar fly and revive himself. *This is the third time Ben has become furious with someone and (honestly) tried to kill them. The first time was in Darkstar Rising, second time was in Hero Time, all three times, coincidentally, involved Humongousaur. *At one time when Nanomech was talking, his mouth didn't move. *This is the second time Ben uses an alien to get fans away. The first time was in Fame when he used Humongousaur to scare off the reporters. *Paradox and Azmuth seem to only appear when the entire galaxy is at stake. *Raad seems to be the only one who keeps saying he's going to hurt Aggregor. *For some reason during his fight with Gwen, Galapagus did not spin his arms and legs while he was blowing wind. *It is revealed that Kevin has a knowledge of old movies when Paradox mentions a galaxy far, far, away (Star Wars). Even though in Hero Time, the Darkfall movies were a parody of Twilight. He may be referring to another movie. *It seems that all the Andromeda Galaxy aliens may have been killed in the end of episode. *Paradox things guns are "disgusting things". *Gwen says that they saw the headbands controlling the five aliens before, thats because dr. animo used them to take control of the yettie in "escape from aggregor". This means he might be working for aggregor. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Two Part Episode